futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakir Naik Movementball
Zakir Naik Movement is a Keutanan Melayu Islamist Terrorist group active in Malaysia, Brunei and Singapore, sometimes even in Thailand and Indonesia. History Made by the remaining Islamists and Keutanan Melayu followers who aren't executed by Malay Federationball, The group remained in hiding until the Asian-Spring Winter protests. The group felt that it's the chance to bring the lectures made by Indian-Born Islamist lecturer Zakir Naik into Malaysia, and so they overthrew Malay Federation government and stayed as government for a long time. When the group was government, they were extremely Ethno-Nationalists when governing Malayastanball, killing the Chinese and Indian Minorities and giving them no rights at all, and considers Indonestanball or Indonesians as brainwashed and false Muslims and must be exterminated. Malaysia in the end was hated by all it's neighbours for extreme behaviour and being a supporter of similar nations like East Turkeyball and Wahhabi Arabian Stateball with the support of NAUball. When their transition to Fascism is made, Independent State of Malaysiaball is born, and became best friends with American Federationball and starting an extreme Anti-Left sentiment due to the Communists in Indonesia seized power and killed the Salafi Jihadists. The fascist government claims to hate against Buddhists due to their war with Burmese Republicball , alienating the Chinese in Malaysia even more, bringing the Chinese to support Heavenlism and asked the heavenly movement to protect the Chinese people, as well as their Indian brothers. The Kuomintang Republicball is considered as a failure for unable to protect Chinese people under suppression of the group. During the defeat of the Communists and Burmese Republicball due to American Support of the Malaysian fascist government, The group considered themselves as "Pure Muslims and the pure race" similar to Hitler's aryan thought. However, Some Malays decided to side with the Socialists and Heavenlists along with the Chinese and Indian brothers to fight against the terrorist group of Zakir Naik, so many exiled Malaysians became the founding fathers of United Chinaball, hoping China would liberate the Malaysian land. Chinese supreme leader Hao, engaged in several border conflicts with the Movement controlled Independent State of Malaysiaball in Vietnam and Myanmar particularly, bringing Malaysian support for China even more, hoping that Chinese Communists can liberate Malaysia from tyranny ever since Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball and Juche Republicball died. But hopes ended when the Communists negotiated with the fascist government, and recieved Mainland Southeast Asia. The Malaysian socialists congratulated their Burmese, Thai, Lao, Khmer and Vietnamese comrades for fighting them for a long time, but they decided to abandon United Chinaball as an ally because they opened relations with Zakir Naik Movement and Independent State of Malaysiaball. After the Independent State of Malaysia became Ottoman Malaysiaball (still under the Islamist group's control), things got even worse, the Ottomanist regime are even worse than the previous Islamist and Fascist ones to the Socialists. They literally couldn't fight and the minorities are treated even worse under Ottomanist Law. Chinese and Indians, as well as some Malays were treated no difference that slaves by the Ottomans, with collaboration of the Zakir Naik Movement. After Japanese Empiretangle took over Malaysia, The Movement became a rebel group supported by the Ottomans and the Chinese Empireball. Their nemesis, the Malaysian Socialists who united the 3 major races in Malaysia, collaborated with the Chinese Heavenlists, Greater Arabball and Salehi Iranball to go against the Japanese, Ottomans, the Zakir Naik Movement, Monarchists and the Americans. After the Ottoman victory in Malaysia, where the Zakir Naik Movement, now monarchist, ruled Malayan Sultanaterawr, restoring the Ottomanist and Wahhabi law in Malaysia. Ideology * Malay Supremacy * Malay Ultranationalism * Keutanan Melayu * Sunni Islamism * Islamic Nationalism * Salafi Jihadism * Salafism * Hard Ottomanism * Clerical Fascism * Fascism * Neo-Nazism * Right Wing Nationalism * Right Wing Populism * Caliphatism * Absolute Monarchism * Social Conservatism * Anti-Communism * Anti-Semetism * Anti-Buddhism * Anti-Christianity * Anti-Hinduism * Anti-Atheism Category:Scary as hell Category:Evil Category:Evil sceintific Category:Terrorist Category:Ultra-Terrorist Category:War lover Category:Peace remover Category:Genocide Lover Category:Nazi Category:Fascist Category:Pro-Fascist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Dictatorship Category:Radical Category:Racist